Lindo año nuevo
by Yuply
Summary: los 4 hunters van a celebrar su año nuevo, pero dos de ellos celebraran algo mas.... Shounen ai- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA
1. Default Chapter

NOTA: Los personajes de hunter x hunter no me pertenecen.... todos lo saben... le pertenecen solo a Yoshihiro-san..... etc etc..... el vendedor de helados es mio!!! XD  
  
ADV : mmm....no hay mucho que advertir... mm.... shounen-ai ... Leoiro x Kurapika. Para la proxima hay lemon... estab vez no.  
  
=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|  
  
Lindo año nuevo   
  
Killua caminaba por las calles, buscando la comida que Kurapika le habia encargado para la cena de año nuevo. No era una lista muy larga, pero la verdad le habia costado mucho conseguir algunas de las cosas que le pedia, por ejemplo: donde demonios iba a encontrar Salsa Vinagreta de 750cc????? (n/a: no pregunten.... a mi me ha pasado), ni modo..... tendria que buscar mucho......  
  
--------------  
  
Por otro lado, iba Gon, buscando .... "aderezo con sabor a durazno"" (n/a ya veran que es lo que quiero hacer ^^) tubo que buscar mucho por el centro comercial, pero finalmente lo encontro, asi que se dirigio hacia el lugar donde acordo de encontrarse con Killua.  
  
Se dejo caer en una banca junto las mil y una bolsas que llevaba.... *realmente esto no es justo..... me toco la lista mas larga u_u *pensaba.... que tendria pensado hacer kurapika con semejante cantidad de cosas?? Si ni siquiera se puede imaginar una comida con tantos ingredientes.... que se traeria??  
  
--------------  
  
Leorio limpiaba la casa en la que se estaban quedando los ultimos meses.... aun no comprendia por qué el rubio se opuso a que el fuera a hacer las compras junto con los otros dos muchachos.   
  
Volteo a ver que estaba haciendo su compañero... habia estado con el todo el dia, y aun no sabia en que se habia mantenido ocupado tanto rato...  
  
Se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion, y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado.... Kurapika.... él... él... estaba.....  
  
--------------  
  
-ya llegue Gon!!  
  
-Killua!!!! ^^ , lograste encontrar todo lo de la lista??  
  
-...... sip..... pero no sabes cuanto trabajo me costo encontrar todo....  
  
-entonces regresemos a casa ^^  
  
-no me dejaras ni descansar?? Por que no nos vamos a comer un helado al parque, damos una vuelta y despues volvemos?  
  
-Claro!! ^^ vamos Killua!!! - lo tomo de una mano y lo llevo hacia el parque.  
  
Caminaron un rato (con toooodas las bolsas) y se setaron en el verde prado, bajo unos frondosos árboles... Gon fue hacia un carrito de helados y pidio dos.  
  
-de que sabor los quieres??  
  
-Mmm.... yo de vainilla ^^ Killua!!!! De que sabor quieres tu helado?  
  
-De todos.... - dijo indiferente  
  
-..... - Gon se quedo mirando con los ojos en puntitos a su amigo - eh... señor, mi amigo quiere de todos los sabores ^^U  
  
-DE TODOS?!?!?!? Tienes todo el dinero para pagarlos??   
  
-Sip ^_^  
  
-O.o??? esta bien.....  
  
-Gracias señor ^^   
  
Asi paso alrededor de media hora, hasta que el helado de Killua estubo listo.....  
  
-gracias!!!!  
  
-Eh... claro jovencito.... adios  
  
Leorio no podia creer lo que veia.... el chico rubio estaba...... ¡¿¡¿ durmiendo en el suelo?!?!?! *sera mejor despertarlo.... u_úU*  
  
-Kurapika  
  
-Zzzzzz  
  
-Kurapika!!  
  
-_-_ ZzzzZZzzzz  
  
-¬¬* - al ver que no despertaba, se dijo "jejeje a ver si con esto despiertas" y con una sonrisita diabla, se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho "vaya que se siente bien esto".. pero que demonios?!?!? Que tiene que ver esto??" - Kurapika!!   
  
--_- eh?? - al darse cuenta de donde estaba, o mejor dicho, con quien estaba, se asusto, y solo por reflejo empujo lejos a Leorio- que crees que estas haciendo en MI habitacion?!?!?  
  
-Te estaba despertando holgazan , todos hoy hemos trabajado y tu no has NADA, si es que nada seria demasiado decir....  
  
-Y como sabes TU que YO no he hecho NADA?? Eh??   
  
-No veo prueba alguna de que hayas hecho algo   
  
-Quieres probrar lo que voy a hacer contigo - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-Que??!?!? Oye!! Me estas asustando - se quejo mientras el rubio se seguia acercando - Kurapika?  
  
-Ya es suficiente.... ^^ nos vemos ^^  
  
-....- leorio se quedo alli tirado en el suelo casi con un infarto al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estubo del rubio  
  
----------------  
  
-que delicioso helado!!!!! o^^o  
  
-hasta que terminaste Killua ñ_ñ  
  
-no crees que deberiamos regresar ahora??  
  
-Yo creo.... si es que quieres comer algo esta noche  
  
-Mejor vamonos  
  
-Sip  
  
----  
  
-ya llegamos!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
-¬¬U  
  
-vamos a la cocina a dejar las cosas ^^  
  
-u_uU  
  
-por que no me contestas Killua?  
  
-Ummm..... nada.... olvidalo  
  
-Esta bien ^^ mejor vamos   
  
Dejaron las cosas y fueron en busca del rubio, quien se encontraba en el patio trasero.  
  
-trajeron TODO? - pregunto incredulo  
  
-si!!! - dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
-muy bien, entonces yo voy a cocinar  
  
-y leorio? Donde esta?  
  
-No lo se...... dijo algo de que necesitaba aire fresco y se fue....  
  
-Que extraño.... bueno..... nosotros que hacemos mientras??? - pregunto Gon  
  
-Pueden ir a comer un helado por ahí  
  
-Eh.. eh... claro!!! ^-^U  
  
-Pasa algo malo?  
  
-NO!! ñ_ñUuuuu  
  
-Vamonos!!  
  
Kurapika quedo con cara de ¿? Y se fue a la cocina.... pensaba "que demonios voy a hacer con todos eso!?!?!?!? _ ¬¬ no debi dejar que Leorio hiciera la lista" "ya se!!! Pavo asado.... papas duquesas.... y alguna salsa de ....de... de... de algo!!!" (n/a: XD lo siento!! Tenia que poner algo estupido entremedio!!)  
  
Tomó algunos ingredientes y comenzo a preparar la comida. Al cabo de 2 horas, ya tenia todo casi listo, solo faltaba el postre. Mientras lo preparaba, llegó Leorio, este se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y vio al chico cocinando. No pudo evitar sonreir al verlo asi, se veia tan concentrado en lo que estaba que ni se percato de que estaba ahí. Se acerco a él por la espalda y le habló:   
  
-Kurapika  
  
-.... - volteo a mirar quien le hablaba y al ver a Leorio alli, solo pudo saltar hacia atrás y caer al suelo - ah!!! _  
  
-estas bien?  
  
-Que cinico eres!!! casi me matas de un infarto y.... - se quedo callado al notar que Leorio estaba tomandolo de la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Lo unico que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue sonrojarse y hechar atrás su orgullo y aceptar la ayuda del moreno.  
  
-Que ibas a decir?  
  
-Nada.... - fue la queda respuesta del muchacho.  
  
-..... voy a buscar a Gon y Killua...  
  
-claro....  
  
Leorio salio de la casa, tenia que pensar un poco.... hace poco tiempo se habia dado cuenta de que queria al rubio, y no precisamente como un amigo. Lo queria... lo queria mucho... tanto asi, que podia decir que le gustaba.... "me gusta" fue el primer pensamiento que salio a flote mientras se analizaba. Bien... ya habia dado el primer paso. Ahora quedaba un pequeño problema que resolver: averiguar si el rubio sentia lo mismo por él. La manera mas facil de averiguarlo, era preguntarselo personalmente. "Le preguntare despues de la cena..." se dijo, y luego de eso se dedico a buscar a Gon y Killua que sin darse cuenta, venian caminando hacia el.  
  
-Leorio? - le hablo Gon  
  
-Eh??  
  
-Venias a buscarnos?  
  
-Eh... si. La cena esta lista, ya es tarde, asi que vamos a comer.  
  
-Vamos killua ^^  
  
-Claro  
  
Mientras caminaban Killua se acerco a Gon:  
  
-oye.... que crees que haya hecho con tanta comida??  
  
-un banquete?  
  
-No creo.....   
  
-Bueno.... lo que sea que haya hecho, espero que sea delicioso ^__^  
  
-Jeje...   
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kurapika ya tenia lista la mesa. Los platos estaban servidos con la deliciosa comida. y solo faltaban los integrantes de la casa para que todo estuviese listo. Los mas peuqeños miraron con asombro la mesa....... todo se veia delicioso!!!!, se les hacia agua la boca... se fueron a lavar las manos y luego se sentaron impacientes en la mesa. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron sentados comenzaron a comer. La cena transcurrio con una amena platica entre los jovenes, hablaban de cosas irrelevantes, pero divertidas. Cuando ya acabaron de comer, Kurapika trajo el postre. Al igual que toda la comida, estuvo realmente excelente, ya eran las 11:45 de la noche. Gon y Killua salieron un rato al patio, a esperar los fuegos artificiales, mientras que Leorio se acerco a Kurapika y le pidio hablar con el un momento. Fueron al segundo piso, y pasaron a un pequeño balcon que daba hacia el jardin.  
  
-que sucede? - pregunto el rubio  
  
-es que.... queria preguntarte algo... - dijo aun sin mirarlo a los ojos  
  
-que cosa?? - dijo nervioso  
  
-yo.... primero debo decirte algo..... tal vez no le des mucha importancia..... pero quisiera saber...... - no sabia por donde comenzar.... pero tenia que decirselo en ese momento. Asi, tomo aire y le dijo - tu me gustas, Kurapika. Antes no lo queria admitir... por la idea de que tu eres hombre.... pero..... yo no puedo evitar lo que siento..... tenia que decirtelo.... que en realidad.... no solo me gustas, si no que estoy enamorado de ti.... te quiero mucho.... tanto como ara decir que te amo. - al fin..... habia acabado.... tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pero miraba fijamente los ojos celestes de Kurapika.... - yo... quisiera saber.... ahora... que sientes tu?  
  
-....... - no hubo contestacion del rubio.... no con palabras al menos... se acerco unos pasos mas para quedar frente a frente con el moreno. Lo abrazo con suavidad y susurro – yo.... tambien estoy enamorado de ti...... y te amo como a nadie.... Leorio.... - con esto ultimo, ambos se acercaron y se unieron en un suave beso.... algo timido al principio, pero con mucha ternura. Al separarse, comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y Kurapìka miro con ternura a Leorio.  
  
- Feliz año nuevo.... Kurapika  
  
- Feliz año nuevo... mi querido Leorio.....  
  
=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|=^-^=|  
  
Nota de la autora: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! ____ ya!!! Lo termine!!!! Lo se... me quedo muy cursi el final ñ_ñUuu  
  
No me maten.... muajajaja en todo caso...... LA PESADILLA REGRESA!!!!! Jeje he vuelto!!! Emmm... bueno.... vamos con un saludito ^^  
  
A todas las personas que se molestaron en leer este fanfic, a las que lo leyeron hasta la mitad, las que no lo leyeron, y las solo leyeron mi nota...... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!! Y tambien, feliz navidad atrasada, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien, y que tengan bonitas vacaciones ^___^  
  
Agradezco a mi amiga Karlita-chan por decirme que el fic no era horrible como yo pensaba y por animarme a publicarlo.  
  
Saludos para tod@s!!!!!!!!  
  
Chaops!!!!! 


	2. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, voy a hablar rapido para no aburrirlas ni quitarles mucho de su tiempo..... quiero aclarar algunas cosas.....   
  
A ver:  
  
1º me han llegado algunos reviews y correos pidiendo 2º capitulo lemon para el fic de año nuevo.... lamento mucho informarles que eso no es posible..... no en este momento......  
  
2º a costo de no poder hacerles un 2º cap. Lemon Leorio x Kurapika, les aseguro, que dentro de poco subire, otro fic ONE SHOT lemon LxK o^^o solo debo terminar de traspasarlo al computador y listo ^__^  
  
Gracias por haber leido mi historia ^__^ me siento feliz de que les haya gustado  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!!  
  
Chaops!!!  
  
------------  
  
Review contest:  
  
nat-chan07: lo siento...... ñ_ñU gomen!!!! En serio.... pero como acabo de prometerles, les tengo casi listo un fic lemon o^^o que te vaya bonitu  
  
Kisuka: n///n muchas gracias!!! Emm... que mas.... ah si!!! Estoy trabajando en nuevos fics, asi que, tranquila, ^^ que voy a seguir escribiendo  
  
Zoe-Zoldyeck: @///@ ya...... si me van a matar haganlo ahora!!! Me disculpo si es que querias un 2º capitulo pero te prometo que pronto subire el otro fic...  
  
Karlita-chan: jajajaja XDD siempre me haces reir!! XD gracias por tu review Karlita, y que bueno que te gustó el final ñ_ñUuu cuidate tambien y sigue escribiendo (sabes a lo que me refiero ¬¬) o^^o  
  
Kyoko Yagami: ^///^ muchas gracias!! Eh...... ya parezco dico rayado.... pero igual ^^U eh-..... si!!! Ya viene el lemon n_n solo esperenme un poquito, ship??  
  
Maki: n_n gracias por los animos ^__^ me sirven mucho  
  
DK: ^o^ muchas gracias por el correo!!! Me gustaron tus comentarios y gracias por todos los "XD" que pusiste XD me dio mucha risa y me subio los animos tu comentario de conclusion ^^ 


End file.
